Acceptance:Student Sorting/Luna Oh
The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer.' 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character '''not' want to be in? Why? The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) Luna is an extremely headstrong person. Independent and determined, she'll stop at nothing to get what she wants. Not in a bad way, no, she'll make sure to take the right way in order to achieve this but has great perseverance. It seems often that people don't know whether she values herself or others more as at different times she'll give different answers to the question. Luna is definitely one of the louder ones out of her siblings and one of the ones more likely to fight back using sarcasm. She's seemingly always on the brink of teenage rebellion though she has no real desire to; she just enjoys making people question if she's as good of a two-shoes as she sometimes makes herself out to be. However headstrong she is, Luna is somewhat vulnerable and, bar her family, doesn't want to open up to people in fear of being perceived as weak - a thing she's made sure to prove herself not to be at Ilvermorny. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) Ella Oh, at the time Ella Hwang, was a fresh graduate from Ilvermorny and she wanted to go out on the town with her friends as a sort of celebration. They had chosen to go to the nearest muggle bar they could find and with the help of some handy dandy fake ID's, they were able to get right in and have as many drinks as they wanted. It was there that she met Carter Oh, he looked to be the same age as her and he was also incredibly pleasing to the eyes. Ella abandoned her own friends and decided to talk the entire night away with Carter. They discussed everything one could talk about. Hobbies, goals, family, you name it they talked about it. The pair exchanged numbers and went their separate ways for the night. Ella didn't expect to ever here from Carter again, but she was was surprised the next morning when she woke up and saw a text message from Carter asking to meet up for coffee. Let's just say that coffee date would spiral into the pair becoming a couple and later on they were married and Ella was giving birth to the first of four children. Mirana Oh was born on October 4th in 2015, and her fellow siblings weren't long after. Jordon was born on July 7th of 2016, Luna was born on the 14th of February in 2017, and Lauren, the youngest, was born on May 11th of 2019. Luna enjoyed being one of the middle children growing up, being too young to remember when she was the youngest. She found that she had the perfect mixture of being babied and independence, a combination she greatly enjoyed and was glad she was able to experience. She was always fascinated by magic as she was growing up and always spoke about how, one day, she wanted to be able to do the things she saw per parents do. From a young age she showed signs of being headstrong, determined and independent. As her older siblings had their magical experiences one by one and were preparing to go off to Ilvermorny, Luna became more and more envious and put greater emphasise on her magical experience which, unfortunately, proved to be rather mundane. Whilst she had envisioned scenes of her setting the house alight or flooding the place, in reality her magical experience was turning a glass upside down when looking to see which one she wanted to use to drink out of. As mundane as it was, it opened up the world she so longed to be a part of. It wasn't long before she got her acceptance letter to Ilvermorny, the place where her siblings were enrolled at. Although it took a bit of willpower to leave her parents and younger sister, Luna went to Ilvermorny and was accepted into the house of _______. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! Kim Do-Yeon 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) N/A 6) What year is your character in? Fifth Year. OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? ---- Both Thunderbird and Wampus have selected Luna Oh. Please bold your choice. Category:Sorting Category:Sorted